


Loving You for the Sake of Loving

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Crystals and Flowers [1]
Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Past Relationship(s), Seunghee's an angel, Witch AU, honestly where would we be without Seunghee DEAD that's where, human Yujin, imagine them from 'hobgoblin' era, mentioned!Changgu, mentioned!Eunbin, mentioned!Hongseok, mentioned!Sorn, mentioned!Ting Yan, mentioned!Yeeun, serial dater/witch Seungyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Seungyeon's never hesitated breaking a heart before. In fact, she enjoys it.But Yujin is different.





	Loving You for the Sake of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> CLC is so underrated my heart hurts.
> 
> Please enjoy this trash.

Seungyeon wouldn't say she's an evil witch.

Just a little bad.

Her sidekick, Seunghee, (one could argue they're best friends, but Seungyeon's pride won't allow it), would disagree. Seunghee's too pure. She sees the good and glorifies it, sees the bad and destroys it, and sees the grey and marks it wicked. Seunghee isn't even a mean witch, more like a fairy than anything. Still believes in true love and happy endings and everything.

It isn't Seungyeon's magic, but rather how she uses it.

She'll lure in all the broken people, to her land of sugar-poison whispers and glittering charms, and break them more.

She is the savior of spurned lovers, and killer of healed ones.

Maybe it's sadistic, but she's addicted to the rush of new love. She just wants to taste it again, but as soon as the initial buzz is over, what's the point? And, of course, she has her herbs and her glamours to help her out.

But this time, it's different.

"Ah," Seungyeon says. She's looking out the window, brushing her hair, while Seunghee makes tea and hums.

"What?" she asks, though she's sure she already knows.

The corner of Seungyeon's lip quirks up. "Lost traveler."

That's how they always appear. Seunghee frowns.

Seungyeon waves a hand over herself and the room, masking the violet and silver that sparkle around the house. Her magic is a cool plum, Seunghee's shimmering platinum. A thick brown cloak materializes over her shoulders, and she smiles. It's been a while, but once you learn to love, you never forget.

"Wish me luck," she crows, evanescing away on a cloud of purple.

Seunghee always says it'll end in flames.

*

Ting Yan was the first one. She was too good, too trusting. Cried into Seungyeon's shoulder and let her kiss her. Gentle and naive. Delicious, like cotton candy and freshly fallen tears.

Then there was cheeky Eunbin, like a cherry blossom in spring, and Yeeun, who was cautious and bittersweet after too many loves gone wrong. She should have met Ting Yan.

Seungyeon doesn't know where they are now.

After that was Changgu. The first guy that ever found her. It was exhilarating, that rush lasting longer when she was with him. Seungyeon had brewed him potions and cast spells to keep him close and oblivious, almost in love with his soft skin and softer speech. Sorn was next. Fluid and coy, like a summer breeze. Sometimes, it seemed like she and Seunghee were falling in love...After that, Seungyeon really should have known better.

She shouldn't have let Hongseok in. She should have seen the shadows built into his soul, but she didn't. He almost destroyed the paradise she had worked so hard to have.

But that was months ago, and Seungyeon's learned. She'll never let that happen again.

*

"Are you lost?" Seungyeon asks, tone all honey and sunshine. The girl turns, surprised at the sorceress's sudden appearance. "Oh, excuse me," Seungyeon sweeps a grand curtsy, pressing a hand to her heart and grinning lewdly. "I am Seungyeon, and these are my forests."

The girl smiles shyly, brushing red-blonde hair from her face and bowing politely. "My name is Yujin. Where am I?"

Seungyeon likes her voice. It sounds like lemonade and sunrises. This will be fun.

*

Seunghee watches as Seungyeon mutters under her breath, hovering over Yujin as she sleeps. She holds a vial with crystal river water and a rough-cut piece of rose quartz. It's to let Yujin forget, lull her into a state of peaceful bliss. Brainwashing, in a way, though she will still have all her memories.

"I hope this is the last time," Seunghee states plainly as Seungyeon steps away. She gives her a look.

"Ah, Seunghee," she replies. "Don't get too hopeful."

She gets an eye roll in return, her companion too accustomed to these statements to think much of it.

"I'm serious. I just--you're being greedy when you do this. We both know it..."

Seungyeon sighs, letting her fingers skim against Yujin's forehead. "Maybe you're right. But it isn't easy. I can't just _stop_. It's a curse, but it's incredible."

She can feel disappointment coursing from Seunghee, who says simply, "Whatever you say."

Yujin smiles in her sleep, and Seungyeon pretends it's an omen.

*

At first, it's always too easy to overlook the flaws and find the admirable. (With Hongseok, she had mistaken the malignant for something less dark, something that needed to be found, fixed, and, eventually, loved.)

Yujin's manners are quiet but grateful. Seungyeon imagines she's a bud, maybe a light pink or buttery yellow, that will reveal more of itself day by day, until it's a full, expressive beauty.

It's a delectable thought.

Seungyeon had almost giggled when Yujin gaped at the spices and herbs hung from the kitchen ceiling, the jars of medicine and ingredients stuffed into shelves, the crystals and books and cards scattered around the house. She smiled when Yujin stumbled over her words meeting Seunghee, as she thanked the two for their kindness. And her heart had _almost_ warmed when a snippet of song found its way to her ears, as Yujin bathed.

Very fun, indeed.

*

Yujin walks along with Seungyeon in the garden, looking like a vision in a white cotton summer dress and her hair in curls. She smiles at all the little plants and buds, too easily pleased with even the simplest things.

It's endearing.

"Seungyeon-ah," Yujin pauses, kneeling down to peer at a flower, "What is this?"

Seungyeon grins. Yujin is so curious. "Those are heliotrope. Pretty, aren't they?"

She crouches beside her guest and plucks a few blossoms. Expression soft, she tucks them into the braid that winds around Yujin's head. The tiny white petals look like lace in her strawberry hair.

Yujin beams and they walk on, hands interlocked.

*

"How's Yujin?" Seunghee questions as she embroiders on napkins. Seungyeon glances up from her writing, tongue poking between her teeth.

"She's out walking."

"That's not what I mean," Seunghee explains tiredly. "I'm surprised she's not gone already."

"It's only been a week and a half!"

"You were bored with Yeeun by that time. And, may I mention, you had actually kissed her, too."

Seungyeon flushes. "I'm taking it slow."

"Mm-hmm. You know, Seungyeon," Seunghee leans in, grinning playfully. "I think Yujin may really be the last one. And the only one, to stay."

Already in denial, Seungyeon shakes her head. She knows it'll never happen. Seunghee's just too wishful.

*

Soon after that, the couple does kiss. They're sitting outside, watching the stars, wrapped up in a knit blanket, with mugs of rich hot chocolate.

The night is cold, but they huddle together, relishing each other's warmth.

Yujin sighs. "How did you ever get to be here, Seungyeon?"

A shiver runs up and down Seungyeon's spine at the sound of Yujin saying her name. She pauses a moment before she replies, "I'm not sure. It's safer...there's no one here to hurt us. Sometimes, people are cruel. They just can't accept others, and I don't have to worry about that here."

Yujin nods thoughtfully. "It is nice up here. I'm glad I found it, glad I found _you_..." Her voice is breathy, full of something similar to lust. Gently, Seungyeon cups her jaw, angling her so they can look at each other. She feels Yujin's breath against her skin, enticing and warm.

"Do you feel at home?" A nod, and Seungyeon closes the gap between them. Seungyeon was right when she figured Yujin tasted like fruit, an undercurrent of strawberry and _girl_ under the flavor of cocoa. Yujin is easy and careful, kissing back timidly, her hands fluttering against the witch's neck.

After they pull apart, Yujin giggles adorably, looking up at Seungyeon with big eyes.

Once again, Seungyeon finds herself addicted.

*

"It's been three months now," Seunghee says, quietly but sternly. She leans against the doorway of the kitchen, where Seungyeon is busily making soup. She halts, straightening up and looking at Seunghee, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Yes, why?"

Seunghee exhales anxiously. "Changgu was the longest. Even _he_ didn't stay for three months."

"You weren't worried with _him._ "

"Yes, that's true, but you enchanted him oblivious, and you were already planning how to let him go. You haven't done either with Yujin."

"Come on, Seunghee. You watch me too much. But...why are you saying this? Do you need to tell me something?"

Seunghee purses her lips. "You need to be wise. I think you should either send her off soon or tell her we're witches. I think she knows, but...the part about you tricking and lying to her could be quite a shock. Please, be prudent, Seungyeon."

*

It ends in flames.

"Who are these, Seungyeon?" Yujin asks, examining to a small collection of pictures in rough wood frames. "Ah," Seungyeon breathes, unsure how to explain the portraits of Ting Yan, Eunbin, Yeeun, Changgu, Sorn, and Hongseok.

"Wait." Yujin turns to look at the other. "These-I know these people. I've seen them all somewhere..."

Seungyeon swallows, magic like boiling water, itching at her fingers. "Yujin-"

Yujin snaps her fingers. "I know! The _missing person_ reports in the news. They all reappeared, weeks later-- _changed_. Seungyeon, what are these? Did you know them?"

A cool pause.

"I knew them all, most intimately."

Yujin gasps, already putting the pieces together in her mind. "No, Seungyeon. You didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't."

"Yujin," Seungyeon reaches for her lover's hand.

She pulls her arm back. "You don't deny it! It was _you_ , wasn't it? You _stole them away_ and-and-you loved them, just like me!"

The sorceress can't find words. It's happening too fast.

Yujin's eyes narrow, her voice coming out as a deadly hiss. "And you plan to destroy me, too, don't you?"

"No, Yujin! Not, I never--"

"I don't want to hear it, Seungyeon. I knew you were magic, but I didn't think you used it like this. I thought you were honest, I thought you really cared for me. But I was wrong, wasn't I? I don't even know if my feelings for you are real. I bet you don't, either."

Yujin doesn't wait for an answer. She takes her shawl and strides out of the house.

*

Seunghee rushes in from the garden as soon as she sees Yujin hurry away. She races to Seungyeon's side.

"Seungyeon," she starts, but the summoned falls into her arms.

"You were right," she whispers, just before the tears come.

*

It's a hazy day in the woods.

Seungyeon stays in bed, where she's warm and protected.

Seunghee comforts her, (her arms aren't the same as Yujin's, but they'll do), and reads to her. She bakes gooey chocolate chip cookies and brews tea with lots of honey and lemon, and serves it all to Seungyeon in bed.

She's there for Seungyeon, even though they both know she's been right the whole time.

Seungyeon's used to being the breaker, not the broken.

It's a horrible feeling.

She regrets everything.

*

A week later, Seungyeon ventures out into the garden. The last breaths of dandelion seeds have blown away in the wind, gold and ruby leaves crunching beneath the witch's feet. The flowers they have grown, however, will stay alive and bright until the first snowfall, grown strong from the magic embracing the house like smoke.

The atmosphere inside the cottage had grown too stuffy and breathless, and the crisp autumn air has always helped clear Seungyeon's mind.

She hadn't planned on dwelling more on Yujin's sunshine-fair smile and exquisite laughter, but when she sees the heliotrope, icy white and full, she really can't help it. All the apologies and poetry that have been lurking in the corners of her mind since Yujin's departure rush to the forefront of her thoughts. Before she even knows she's moving, Seungyeon manifests parchment and a quill. The words flow out of her like breath and the paper fills with cramped sentences.

The words _I'm sorry_ never show up, but somehow they are always there.

When the ideas slow to a stop, Seungyeon reads over what she's written. Some parts are indecipherable, others make shame prickle at her eyes, embarrassed at how much, how _deep_ she feels.

Angrily, she pulls up violent flames into her hand, feeding the paper to it. Ignoring the wetness on her cheeks, she clutches the ash in her fist, then flings it onto the ground, retreating into the merciful forest.

She doesn't notice Seunghee, who had been watching the whole time, move forward to draw the pieces back into inky paper. Like the rushed words had never known fire.

She doesn't see Seunghee attach a single branch of heliotrope to the parchment and smile to herself.

*

Seunghee drinks the last of her tea and stands. Yujin stands too, hurrying to hug her. Seunghee has her hand on Yujin's front door when she swivels, nodding to the letter she had placed on the coffee table earlier.

"Please read it," Seunghee pleads. "She messed up. She's thoughtless, I know, but she cares, even if she won't admit it."

"I will," Yujin says, and she isn't one for lying, so Seunghee trusts her. "Seunghee?"

The door is open in her hands, but she turns anyway, half-grin on her face. "Yeah?"

Yujin chews her lip, looking very young, very frightened, and very, very small. "Thank you for coming."

Seunghee's lips stretch into a real smile.

"Anytime."

*

_Ting Yan was raw and hurting, in that delicious, dangerous way. Eunbin was fierce and so angry at humanity, except for me. She could have lit the world on fire with her words. Yeeun, I think, was scared and already so tired...And Changgu, pretty and silvery-soft, with the voice like clouds. Sorn, like all the hope and tears in the world bundled up into something beautiful. Then Hongseok, with the storms in his soul._

_I was obsessed with all of them. Drunk, I think._

_Poor excuse._

_But then there was you, and I really, really shouldn't have._

_Because I think we could have fallen in love,_ real _love, without all that magic I used. Unless, of course, anything you felt for me was fake, a side product of all the charms and brews._

_Curses and poisons._

_I used to think it was okay, what I did, even if not healthy. But what I did to you, to me, to Ting Yan, Eunbin, Yeeun, Changgu, Sorn, and Hongseok, was unacceptable. I just needed you to do it to me to see how evil it was. Maybe I am a dark witch, though my magic is the color of lilacs._

_You must think me a monster._

_And when you left, all the stars in the universe dimmed a little. Happiness is a little more bitter, sadness sharper. I thought you would always be there, but you're gone, and that hurts me. Not like a knife, a stabbing, acute pain, but a sort of hollow, aching emptiness, and I'm not sure which is worse._

_Everything is worse without you._

_Though I was obsessed with all the others, I wasn't with you. Instead, I adored you._

_First I_ adored _you, then I_ loved _you_.

_You, Choi Yujin, with your stunning smile, your personality that reminds me of sugar and summer and all the little delicate things, the way your eyes light up when you're happy or excited. All the forbidden things you made me feel. All of you._

_You, the only one I could ever love._

_You, the only one I will never have._

 

Yujin sniffs and wipes her eyes, brushing the sprig of heliotrope with her fingers. She's confused, but she's certain of one thing.

Seungyeon truly loved her.

*

When Seungyeon awakes, she hears laughter and quiet conversation coming from downstairs, in the kitchen. The sun streaming from her window bleaches her room a harsh, unforgiving white, and she wants to stay in bed. However, she knows Seunghee doesn't talk to herself as she eats breakfast, so she fastens a robe over her nightgown and slowly makes her way downstairs.

After Yujin left, Seungyeon has done everything slowly.

Seungyeon opens the kitchen door, rubbing her eyes drowsily. "Seunghee," she whines, "What--"

_No._

Her jaw drops, because Seunghee's not alone.

Yujin is there, looking somehow glorious in the sharp morning light, and the very air around her tastes sweeter. She stands and turns to face Seungyeon. There's a tiny smile on her face, so uncertain that if Seungyeon hadn't cataloged every one of Yujin's expressions she would have missed it.

" _Fuck_ ," Seungyeon breathes, tears burning in her eyes. "Yujin. You shouldn't be here."

The smile falls off of Yujin's face. "Why?"

Seungyeon pauses, then whispers to the floor so quietly it could be an accident, "You should hate me."

Yujin understands, and her voice smooths out. "Maybe I should, but I love you more."

"You still love me?" the sorceress asks, seeming anxious and half-hopeful. "After everything?"

"That depends," Yujin steps closer to a trembling Seungyeon. "Do _you_ still love _me_?"

Seungyeon's lip quivers.

"I'll always love you."

Yujin cautiously takes the other's hands, warm and familiar, and presses their lips and bodies together. Their kiss tastes a little like salt, but mostly like buttery hope. Lips still fitting perfectly together, heartbeats aligning, almost imperceptible, promises passing between them, like whispers of wind.

They pull apart and rest their foreheads against each other's, and Seungyeon knows everything will be okay.

*

Seunghee slips out of the room as the couple makes up, grin almost too wide for her face.

She'll nag Seungyeon later about how much she owes her. (How many times would Seungyeon be dead if it wasn't for Seunghee? Many, many times.)

But for now, she'll be busy congratulating herself. She deserves a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is kinda ACK but I love Seunghee and she should be appreciated, because Seungyeon would be a mess without her. Um I'm actually kinda proud of this so be kind humans, sorry if it's rushed, I wanted it to be complete before the weekend is over. I might write a Sorn/Seunghee thing based off this fic, so there's that.
> 
> Comments, kudos, yadadada.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
